T.U.F.F. Company Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 June 2012
03:54 hi 03:55 Hi :D 04:06 Hi :D 04:06 HI :d 04:07 I guess we'll see what to RP tool does. :P 04:07 :P cool 04:07 I'm a little disapointed about it but this might be better. :) 04:09 brb 04:10 Ok 04:11 @KK: I guess we can rp when he gets it installed to his account. :) 3 04:14 back, and installed :D 04:14 So, how does it work? 04:14 JavaScript code :P 04:14 So 04:14 Sherry: Hi 04:14 Hi, :P 04:14 @WK: Did it do anything? 04:14 hi 04:14 yeah it did 04:15 T.U.F.F._Company_Wiki:Chat/Logs 04:15 Uh, hi? 04:15 It recorded the chat. :) 04:16 But it's weird. :O 04:16 No kidding :) 04:16 with this, i will be able to record your RPs :P 04:17 Ok, but that means no one can RP without you being here. :O 04:17 not exactly 04:17 well............ yes 04:17 i have to be here in order to record the RP :P 04:17 So, I think it would be better to have both. 04:17 so if i gtg, RP's over until i return 04:17 i agree 04:18 have both what? 04:18 i see no point in making another wiki just for rping 04:18 When your here we could use this wiki, but the times you aren't here we could use the rp wiki. 04:18 it would *technically* be the fanon wiki 04:19 IDK what to do, I feel more limided to rp now. :( 04:19 limided? 04:19 sorry, had to point that out 04:19 uh 04:20 Now, we can only rp when your here. :O 04:20 i'm here for several hours Sherry 04:20 I guess your right. :) 04:21 you have nothing to worry about, you've got plenty of time to RP 04:21 besides, when i'm away, you could just make a page like you planned 04:21 copy the RP and paste it to a page :P 04:22 Should we invite people over? 04:22 yeah sure 04:22 Ok, I guess if we do have to create a fanon wiki, we can do the rp wiki too. 04:22 @KK: I already asked CP, she said not right now. 04:23 nah, no RP wiki 04:23 Ok 04:23 i'm fine with a fanon wiki though :P 04:24 Ok, :P 04:24 me too. I dislike fanon on the main wiki. its incredibly messy imo.. 04:24 Goji won't let us make a fanon wiki though 04:24 ^ I wouldn't say incredibly but I do think it's messy. 04:24 yeah 04:24 it is EXTREMELY messy 04:25 Why won't Goji let us create one? 04:25 he says "no one cares about the fanon wiki" 04:25 We do. :) 04:25 And think we have more people that are for it than against it right? 04:25 Goji is one of my good friends and all, but i disagree with him 04:25 ^ 04:26 There should be a vote on the main wiki 04:26 yeah i agree Sherry 04:26 i already took a semi-vote :P 04:26 5 to 2 was the vote so far 04:26 Did we get more for it than against i?t? 04:26 yeah we got more for it 04:26 how about a forum on the main wiki to vote? 04:27 I like that idea, but I don't know about it. :P 04:27 we don't use the Wikia forum :P 04:27 we use an external message board 04:27 ^ I don't think hardly anyone uses it anymore. :) 04:28 i didn;t even know about it 04:28 I'd rather reopen the fanon wiki, and then go from there. 04:28 yep 04:28 i agree 04:29 Since we don't use the forum, and I don't think we'd like going though creating another one. :) 04:29 lulz 04:29 we use a different forum :P 04:29 http://tuffpuppyepisodes.createaforum.com/ 04:29 ^that one 04:29 but idk if we'll make a new one depending on Matt's condition 04:29 Hehe, So, if we post a vote on the main wiki and we get more users that a for it than against it we'd create it? 04:30 we don't have to put a vote imo 04:30 the words "Fanon Wiki" will obviously attract more fanon-makers :P 04:30 Yeah, that was my point from before. 04:30 yep 04:30 plus, all the clutter on the main wiki would be gone. 04:31 So, you think we should go rebeal against Goji? 04:31 lolwut? 04:31 BTW, Forget me Mutt is on, 04:31 rebel? 04:31 why would we rebel against Goji? 04:32 If he is against it, and we create it anyways, we'd be against him,. 04:33 GTG 04:33 Cya :( 04:33 hmm 04:34 Should we do it? 04:34 http://tufffanon.wikia.com/wiki/T.U.F.F._Puppy_Fanon_Wiki 04:35 ^go ahead and edit that one 04:35 @WK: We'd have to put a lot of work into it. :) 04:35 one of us would have to adopt it. 04:36 No one has edited there in over year. ;( 04:36 we could import the fanon from the main wiki 04:36 Should we delete the pages that are already there. 04:36 we can't unless someone adopts it 04:37 who wants to? 04:37 I want to :D 04:37 go for it 04:38 But how? 04:38 i can't because OD banned me for no reason on the TUFF Story Wiki 04:38 i was unbanned tho 04:38 He's is an admin there? 04:38 start editing there, and after a few days an about fifty edits, make a request here (link coming) 04:38 yep :O 04:39 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adoption_requests here;s the link 04:39 But 04:41 So, I should wait a couple days before I do it. 04:42 you need to contribute for a few days (around 50 edits) and then make the request. 04:42 Trust me, I know. I've adopted around 2-3 wikis. 04:42 Ok, so can you guys help me edit on it? 04:43 sure 04:43 yeah 04:43 Thanks, If I adopt it, I would be an admin and be the head of it. 04:43 yeah 04:44 Yay :) 04:44 Let's go. 04:44 should we make an announcement on the main wiki? 04:45 aight 04:45 WAIT 04:47 what? 04:47 Goji would get mad if he found out so just do it in PM's. 04:48 We can't hide it from him. 04:48 Ok, put in a blog post. 04:48 But, if he gets mad what do we do? 04:48 who want's to do it? You or WK? 04:49 we say the consensus is for one. One user can't override the community. 04:49 Boy you get out of a change. 04:49 i'll let Sherry do it 04:49 I guess we should let WK do it since he's an admin. 04:50 ok 04:52 So 04:53 who's doing the blog post? 04:53 Sherry is 04:53 What should I say, I don't want to be Kicked because of it. :( 04:54 that having the fanon on the main wiki is EXTREMELY messy 04:54 So, how's this. 04:54 Fanon Wiki 04:54 also, we will have less fanon creators if we keep it on here 04:55 sherry, I can help you write it, if you want. 04:56 Fanon here is Extremely Messy, so WK, HB, and I decided to reopen the fanon wiki, and if we keep it here we'll have less fanon users. 04:56 good start 04:57 Kitty also wanted it. 04:57 and CP. 04:57 oh yeah she did :P 04:57 User:Hockeyben/Draft - we can work on it there. 04:58 Now, we need your help to edit there, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. 04:58 Here is a link: http://tufffanon.wikia.com/wiki/T.U.F.F._Puppy_Fanon_Wiki 04:59 Thanks you for reading this, again if you have anyquestion, please ask. :) 04:59 ok, put that on the draft page. 04:59 Ok 05:00 No, silly you need it on the Tuff Puppy wiki, not here. 05:00 Hi 05:00 hi 05:00 i know. its a draft to work on. 05:01 Ok 05:10 The chat is died. 05:10 which one? 05:11 Tuff Puppy 05:12 oh ok 05:14 Ok, ready to create it? 05:15 Ok 05:44 Hi 06:57 Hi 08:17 what is this one never heard of it 2012 06 14